


Loose Goose

by GratiaPlena, kooili, ProfessorFlimflam, Wonko



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratiaPlena/pseuds/GratiaPlena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/pseuds/Wonko
Summary: Came on AO3 to see how many Goose Game fics there were and immediately saw the amazing napkin art by someone who has remained anonymous. We were instantly inspired to make our own!





	Loose Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Goose"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114296) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 

> We apologise to anyone who has foolishly subbed to us on AO3.


End file.
